


Put Up Your Dukes

by CountDorku



Series: Glimmadora Week 3: The Monster Is Loose [4]
Category: League of Legends, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heartbreakers (League of Legends), Crack Crossover, Crossover, Duelling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: While exploring interdimensional portals, the Best Friends Squad stumbles on the Heartbreakers universe fromLeague of Legends.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Fiora/Vi (League of Legends)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3: The Monster Is Loose [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035966
Kudos: 9





	Put Up Your Dukes

The Battleground of Hearts was looking good for the fete this year, Yuumi had to admit. She tapped a paw on Book, who was currently displaying the tallies for last year’s Heartseeker Archery Contest (to nobody’s surprise, Ashe had won), and the magical tome spun around and headed for the Cardiolosseum, which, in an impressive feat of unity, _literally everyone_ agreed was a stupid name.

The Dramatic Duelling event was going to be quite interesting, from the looks of it, although there was going to need to be some shuffling: Garen and Katarina had been doing some “warmups” for their scheduled bout, and judging from how things had gone, had decided that the best way to warm up was to go and have a nice picnic lunch. And it was _so_ important not to duel for half an hour after eating, too – or maybe that was swimming, Yuumi couldn’t quite recall.

On the way there, however, Book came to a halt. Yuumi, who had been busily licking herself clean, sat bolt upright and looked quizzically at…

Some kind of weird portal, hanging in midair.

Huh.

After a few moments, it made a noise that sounded like one of Yuumi’s own hairballs after being run through some kind of audio filter and disgorged three figures. The first, a dark-skinned man, was obviously one of their own: his white top had a big red heart on it, and he had a bow on his back. Maybe he was related to Lucian, or something. The other two were a bit harder to place: one was wearing white, with a faded red jacket and a large sword, while the other was clad mostly in purples, with a light blue cape.

“See?” said the one in purple, picking herself up. Her purple-pink hair twinkled in the sunlight. “Breathable atmosphere _and_ a pleasant temperature, just like Entrapta told us! We didn’t need to worry about anything! Really bright moon out today, though.”

Yuumi snickered quietly to herself. Couldn’t this newcomer tell the difference between the sun and the moon? Still, there was no reason to be impolite, so she nudged Book and flew over. “Hi and welcome to the Battleground of Hearts! My name’s Yuumi-”

“Oh hey, a talking cat,” deadpanned the one in the red jacket as she dusted herself off. “Maybe there’s a She-Ra here.”

“A What-Ra?” Yuumi gave her a quizzical look. She’d always been quite proud of her quizzical looks; being a cat, she had a natural gift for them. “Are you here to compete in the Dramatic Duelling? That sword looks really good for it, and I can tell your friend is here for the Heartseekers!”

There was a long, awkward pause of mutual incomprehension, and then Bow said, “I think we’d better start at the beginning.”

“Oh, the beginning was hours ago, but we’ve still got room, everyone’s welcome at the fete! Now come on, you don’t want to miss this!”

The one in the red jacket blinked at her and managed, “What?” before Book responded to Yuumi’s gentle kneading and cast the transportation spell.

* * *

Adora found herself standing in the middle of an arena. Looking around, she could see that Glimmer had been dumped in a chair at the other end. The ground was covered in sawdust, and the walls on the edges of the arena were high enough that it’d be hard to climb out. The word CARDIOLOSSEUM was carved into the walls, over and over again, forming a ring all the way around the arena at the top; Adora had no idea what it meant.

Raising her voice to be heard over the chanting of the audience, she shouted, “I’m a stranger here! I don’t know what you want or what I’m supposed to be doing! Please, could someone just _tell me what’s going on?!_ ”

The door at the other end swung open, and a figure stepped through.

For a few moments, Adora thought she was looking at Scorpia: the figure was tall, with large hands and white hair. However, she had a much narrower shape, no tail, and her hands were wearing some sort of armoured gauntlets, rather than Scorpia’s natural claws. She had a lot of pink and a lot of heart shapes, like everyone else here, but she was also wearing a purple jacket, and at least a few areas were covered with golden armour.

“Hello, Heartbreakers!” shouted the woman with the gauntlets. They met over her head with a clang of metal against metal, and then she lowered them again, balling them up into fists. “I hope you’ve all placed your bets, because this looks like a quick fight.”

Okay. So they were going to have to fight. That was okay, Adora knew that one.

“This one’s for you, babe!” said the woman with the gauntlets, and raised a handkerchief into the air. Without taking off the giant metal gauntlet, she used her other hand to blow a kiss to the woman sitting immediately over the door she’d come through: a woman with lavender hair cascading down over one eye. Her pink clothes had the same hearts-everywhere motif that seemed to be the Thing in this universe, and the hilt of a duelling sword was at her hip.

Adora went white.

“Glimmer! Glimmer, I think I need your handkerchief!”

“I don’t use one!” Glimmer shouted down from the stands. “I don’t get colds, remember? Hang on!” After a few seconds, her tiara landed in Adora’s hand.

It was a little bit tight on Adora’s admittedly above-average forehead, but somehow, that gesture from Glimmer felt like an injection of pure Will To Fight.

She drew her sword and moved to engage. The giant fists were fast, and powerful…but Adora had reach, and she had speed.

As the woman with the gauntlets lunged, Adora sidestepped, bringing the flat of her sword around to knock her opponent off-balance. Carefully, moving so as to minimise the risk of serious harm, she set about trying to take the gauntlets apart: it was a shame, trying to damage such detailed work, but she didn’t know the win conditions and disarm was worth a shot.

There was a blur of pink fabric and bright steel, and the woman who had been sitting over the door was suddenly in Adora’s face, blade in hand.

“You will not ‘arm ‘er!” she snarled, her rapier moving too fast for Adora to respond. It was only sheer luck that allowed Adora to dodge the thrust. This was swordplay like she’d never seen.

“I wasn’t gonna!” Adora shouted, backing away-

Purple light flared.

Glimmer slammed into the lavender-haired woman with a grunt of effort, and the two tumbled off to one side. Glimmer would be hugely outclassed in a sword fight, even worse than Adora, but she wasn’t _fighting_ with a sword, or even her staff: she was staying so close that the lavender-haired woman couldn’t even bring her sword around, punching and kicking at short range.

Adora and her opponent exchanged a look. Then, moving as one, they separated the two fighters: Adora pulling her girlfriend away, her opponent pulling the lavender-haired duellist.

“It’s okay, Fiora. Fiora. Babe.” Amazingly, despite wearing a gauntlet the size of a small man’s entire chest, the white-haired woman managed to caress the duellist’s cheek without leaving a mark. “I just took a bad fall, that’s all. You didn’t have to.”

“I know, I know. I just…” Fiora smiled wryly. “I got, ‘ow you say, carried away.”

“After that one we’re lucky nobody needed to be carried away in a stretcher.” The white-haired woman reached out a hand to Adora. “Sorry about that, kid. Name’s Vi; this is Fiora. She’s…a little overprotective.”

“So am I, sometimes. I’m Adora; this is my girlfriend, Glimmer, Queen of Brightmoon.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Well, you wouldn’t,” said Glimmer. “We’re…not from around here. As in, not from this world.”

Fiora’s eyes widened. “Zen it is true what ze sages think? Zere are uzzer worlds?”

“We already knew that, babe. LEBLANC came from another world, remember? That’s why she keeps complaining about not being able to do what she was built for.” Vi jerked her thumb at the stands, pointing out a shapely form of white and grey plastic and dark metal, its head a green holographic form instead of anything physically mounted on a neck. Adora wasn’t even sure how she’d missed that one; LEBLANC stood out like a sore thumb here by virtue of being neither bright pink nor covered in heart shapes. She must have been too focused on the fight.

“I ‘ad thought Orianna ‘ad built ‘er as a companion.”

Vi shook her head. “You really gotta keep up with current events, babe.” She turned to Adora and said, “Well, now that we’ve got that sorted, we should at least stand you folks a meal as an apology. Call it a double date, I guess.”

* * *

“I didn’t think you _could_ get so many things shaped like hearts,” said Glimmer, finishing off a heart-shaped cupcake. The meal, eaten at one of the portable establishments set up around the Battleground of Hearts, had featured heart-shaped hors d’oeuvres, heart-shaped garlic bread, and, in sheer defiance of logic, heart-shaped steaks, everything served on heart-shaped plates. Adora had warily looked around for a heart-shaped cow or some heart-shaped carrots or something.

“We know what we’re about,” said Vi, and flicked a toothpick into the trash. She had at least taken off her gauntlets for the meal, although Fiora had needed to look pointedly at them first. “You able to stay for the rest of the festivities?”

Adora and Glimmer looked at each other. Then, Glimmer said, “We should probably be getting back, sorry. Have you seen our friend Bow around anywhere-”

“Guys?” Bow’s voice didn’t sound hurt or afraid, but it did sound worried. “Uh, we kind of need your help with something?”

Bow burst into the dining area, rolling an archery target. Behind him was a woman wearing ridiculously high boots with a ridiculously short skirt, white ringlets cascading around her face, a pink-glowing bow slung over her back and a golden trophy in her hand.

“They kind of got me into an archery contest, and, well, you know I’m a pretty good shot, so…you remember in that movie we watched a few months back, where the hero showed off his skill by splitting an arrow in the target? Well…” He displayed the target; so many arrows had split each other in the centre that it was just surrounded by a faint haze of tiny bits of fletching that had apparently followed them all this way. “And it turns out that in the event of a draw, Fiora is supposed to decide the winner – I assume that’s one of you two – so…”

Fiora’s blade moved, faster than Adora could even see, and Bow dived to catch the half of the trophy that was now falling to the ground.

“Zere. Share it.” Fiora turned back to face Vi and said winsomely, “Now zat ze interruptions ‘ave been dealt with, ma cherie, shall we take ze rest of ze afternoon to ourselves?”

“Okay, uh, you guys have fun?” said Glimmer to the retreating forms of Vi and Fiora. Switching focus to her friends, she added, “What strange people.”

“Yeah.” Adora squeezed Glimmer’s hand. “Cute, though.”

“Not as cute as you, though.”

“Or you.”

“Come on, guys,” said Bow gently. “The portal will be reopening soon. We need to go back and tell Entrapta about it. You can flirt all you like back at Brightmoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the dumbest thing of all time but somehow still probably only the third dumbest thing I've ever written.


End file.
